The present invention relates to a dock for connecting a notebook computer to a personal computer, which has two vertically movably guide blocks for guiding the notebook computer into position that are pulled downwards and received inside the dock after the installation of the notebook computer.
When to connect a notebook computer to a personal computer, a dock shall be used. A dock for this purpose has a cable for connection to the personal computer, a top bearing wall for receiving the notebook computer, an electrical connector at the front side of the top bearing wall for the connection of the corresponding electrical connector of the notebook computer, and two guide rails bilaterally raised from the top bearing wall for guiding the notebook computer into position. When the notebook computer is loaded, its side expansion slot for peripheral apparatus is blocked by one guide rail, therefore a computer peripheral apparatus cannot be connected to the notebook computer when the notebook computer is installed in the dock.